1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-media container that is usable during both shipping and thereafter for storage. More particularly, the invention relates to a shipping container for multi-media members which contain electronic readable information thereon, such as compact discs (CDS), video cassettes, audio cassettes, optically readable video discs, etc., that, after shipping and opening, transforms into a reusable storage container for the same multi-media members. Specifically, the invention relates to a container with a base and a lid hingedly connected to form a storage receptacle in which the disc, cassette or tape is stored whereby a disposable locking mechanism secures the lid to the base during shipping but is tearable therefrom upon initial opening such that a storage container remains that can be used by the recipient to store the disc, cassette, or tape therein.
2. Background Information
The use of compact discs (CDS), video cassette, audio cassettes, optically readable video discs, and other similar multi-media mediums has grown in almost exponential proportions over the past decade or more. The compact discs are primarily purchased with a program, retrievable information, or data thereon for video and audio use in a computer, or with a pre-recorded movie or audio performance thereon for use in video and audio compact disc players respectfully. In addition, the technology is now generally available to write to compact discs so a market is developing where users record information, performances, programs, etc. on previously blank compact discs. Specifically as to video cassettes, these cassettes are used primarily to record programs directly from a television for replay, or else they are purchased with a program, movie or the like pre-recorded thereon. Similarly, audio cassettes have been used for decades to record performances from radio, other recordings, or live, for later replay, as well as to be purchased with a performance or the like recorded thereon. Finally, of recent other forms of multi-media have become increasingly popular including laser discs or other optically readable video discs which provide the user with a pre-recorded digital version of one or more movies or other programs.
Home shopping and mail order purchasing has become an increasing popular method in the retail industry to both market and sell compact discs (CDS), video cassette tapes, audio cassette tapes, and other forms of multi-media. Home shopping channels, "infomercials", and standard commercials have exploded in growth as a means of marketing and selling various videos, movies and instructional tapes or discs as well as audio tapes or discs recorded on the above described various forms of multi media which consumers often purchase using their telephone and a credit card. The discs and tapes are mailed to the consumer and the consumer's credit card is charged accordingly. Various video and audio clubs market different forms of the performances, movies, programs, or other pre-recorded materials to their club members at a price which is lower than most retail stores. The members choose the performances, movies, programs, or other pre-recorded materials they wish to purchase from a catalog listing and the clubs mail the selections to the club members.
It is therefore desirable that these tapes, discs, or cassettes be shipped and stored in protective boxes or containers to prevent physical damage to them during shipment, as well as to keep them relatively dust free during storage. The ability to keep them dust free and otherwise free from contact to exposed information window is critical to the continued quality of the multi-media. Specifically, the various discs and tapes, usually formed of a synthetic plastic material, such as CDS and video discs as well as video and audio cassettes, contain stored information on one or more surfaces of the discs or tapes. As to the discs, a peripheral edge free of information is supplied, while as to the tapes, a protective housing is supplied. In either the discs or tapes, one or more center holes are generally provided which is utilized when the disc or tape is inserted into a player for retrieving the information stored on the disc or tape surface. Various containers have been developed for storing and displaying these discs and the tape housings which prevent damage to the disc or tape and which eliminate or reduce contact with the information containing areas thereof.
As to the current technology as to storage receptacles, most of these known storage containers support the disc or tape within the container by one or more raised center hubs on either the lid or base of the storage container. As to audio tapes, the container also may include one end of the base defined as a seat or tape receiving slot where the lid then brings the hubs into contact with the tape. However as to video tapes, the containers may include hubs, or alternatively may only be a storage receptacle sized to enclose the tape only.
Examples of known prior art disc storage containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,097, 5,259,498, 4,903,829, 4,874,085, 4,613,044, 4,623,062, and 4,084,690. Similarly, examples of known audio cassette storage containers are shown in 5,044,497, 4,928,825, 4,871,064, 4,627,534, 4,184,594, 4,011,940, and 3,876,071. Also, examples of known video cassette storage containers are shown in 5,211,287, 4,988,000, 4,987,999, and 4,184,594. Although these and other containers do perform satisfactory for their intended purpose, they do not provide adequate receptacles for shipping purposes. As a result, these storage containers are often then packed within a shipping container which is an unnecessary cost and time consuming added process.
One example, of the storage container packed within the shipping container is found in current VHS video tape marketing where the VHS video tapes are packaged in a usual video cassette storage container having a latch to frictionally retain the container in a closed position. The storage container and enclosed VHS tape are then packaged in an outer shipping container and mailed to the consumer. The consumer must open the shipping container to determine if the contents of the package is the same as what he or she ordered. Once the shipping container is opened the consumer has access to the video cassette for viewing or copying.
Most mail order retailers offer a 30-day money back guarantee on their videos. One problem retailers have with this method of selling videos is that once the consumer opens the package and views the video, the purchaser has gained the benefit of enjoying the movie and can return the tape for a refund. Further, the VHS tapes may be copied to blank VHS tapes allowing the purchaser to retain a copy of the video returning the original for a refund. Also, this method of shipping VHS tapes is not economical for the retailer in that the extra material required for the second or outer shipping container and the extra weight that the shipping container adds to the package raises the material costs and the shipping expenses, to mail the VHS tape to the consumer. It is desirable to mail order retailers to ship VHS tapes in a single lightweight shipping container with a locking mechanism which prevents tampering of the tape during shipment and allows the consumer to read the title of the enclosed VHS tape and return the unopened shipping container and enclosed tape for a full refund. The shipping container must also provide a usable VHS storage container in which the consumer can store the tape during everyday use.
The computer and audio compact disc, laser disc, audio cassette and other multi-media markets are similarly situated in that it would be very desirable to combine a shipping and storage container which prevents tampering and is economical to produce. Therefore, the need exists for an improved multi-media storage container which is modifiable for compact discs, audio cassettes, video cassettes, and other forms which securely holds the disc within the container for shipping, which readily transforms into a storage container, which is economical to produce, which is simple to assemble, which is lightweight, and which has many other positive attributes and overcomes many negative attributes as described below in the summary and objectives, the detailed description, the claims, and as is known in the art by those skilled in the art.
In addition, as new videos and compact discs are released, the video and music rental stores buy a predetermined set amount of copies for the rental pleasure of its customers. Since the quantity ordered is almost always determined prior to knowledge of the rental demand, the stores must guess as to expected demand since once a video or compact disc is opened, the store must purchase it. Thus, an additional need exists for a shipping container that clearly is tamper proof whereby a surplus may be ordered by these stores since unopened videos and tapes may be returned where the shipping container has clearly never been opened.